


Ugly Sweaters

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Erica knits, F/M, Fluff, Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 22: Ugly Sweaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweaters

“Come on, Boyd, you promised.” Erica pouted.

Boyd just raised a silent eyebrow.

Erica looked over the sweater in her hand approvingly. It was a lurid pink - two reindeer kissing beneath pom-pom snow stretched across the front. She hummed thoughtfully. It needed more tinsel.

Boyd’s sweater, on the other hand, was not only a boring forest green, but also depressingly bare.

It had been Stiles’ idea to have the pack wear homemade Christmas sweaters in their annual Christmas picture, but it turned out that no one but Erica actually knew how to knit (or do anything fabric and thread related, outside of Allison’s… industrial sewing skills), so Erica had volunteered herself and Boyd - the latter of which was currently blinking dully at the machine-knit sweater in his lap.

Erica had taken the assignment with the kind of gravity and responsibility Derek had been trying to instill in her for years. She had knitted her and Stiles’ sweaters herself, with the bulkiest neon yarn she could find, in a basic stockinette so the stitching wouldn’t overshadow the decorations. The rest were lame and store bought, because as fast as her werewolf abilities made her, she still couldn’t knit more than two sweaters in a month, even without cables.

“ _Boyyyyyd_ ” Erica whined.

“ _Ericaaaa_.” Boyd snipped back, curling his lip with only half-feigned disgust.

“I don’t understand how people think you don’t have a personality.” Erica grumbled, “It seems to me that you have too much of it, if anything.”

Boyd shrugged, eyes twinkling behind his deadpan stare.

“Actually that was a total lie. I definitely get the misconception. I think it comes from the complete lack of facial expressions you wear anytime we’re in public.”

Boyd grunted. Erica threw a crochet hook at his face. It bounced onto the floor, bending slightly. Whatever, Erica only used that hook for borders anyway.

“Will you at least add the reindeer appliqués? I want to match.” She simpered, pouting her lips in what she was confident was an attractive manner.

“Erica, I’m not going to match your sweater.”

She rolled her eyes.

“What, you don’t think you could rock hot pink accented with trendy green tinsel? I know we’re not going to match completely - that’d be ridiculous, not to mention impossible - but I want to at least try a _little_. Everyone needs to recognize that we’re a super-hot, mega-foxy couple.”

Boyd snorted. Erica counted it as a win.

“Great!” she tossed him the iron-ons, “now go do these while I figure out these mistletoe pom-poms.”

 

Boyd returned a half an hour later with the reindeer pressed neatly onto his sweater.

Erica’s sweater, on the other hand, looked a little more hectic.

“Erica...” Boyd ran his fingers over the Christmas lights woven through the collar of her sweater, “How? _Why_?”

Erica’s only response was the flash of a grin and a wink as she twirled off to plug in a set of rechargeable batteries.

 

Needless to say, Stiles spent most of Christmas day alternating between unveiled jealousy while he stroked Erica’s blinking, glittering, singing sweater and proudly parading his own, hand-knitted, if slightly barer, edition through the house.

Boyd received a few compliments, and a few snickers from those (ahem, _Jackson_ ) convinced that there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Erica. The term ‘whipped’ may have been thrown around here and there.

Erica knew they weren’t wrong, but so long as Boyd kept the sweater on, she felt the need to defend him from Jackson’s shady eyebrows and emasculating smirks.

At the end of the day though, Boyd didn’t seem to mind, and he even kept the sweater - not that anyone but Erica knew that.

Mysteriously, though, Erica’s sweater couldn’t be found the next day.


End file.
